Sirius Blacks Daughter!
by laughinglou1996
Summary: Sirius black has a secret life before he even went to azkaban prison, He had a lover who was the princess of the wizarding world, Lexi, and they had a daughter. Curses, Love and magic. what happens when Sirius black loses everything, Then 15 years later what will he do when his daughter comes looking for him.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Aphrodite Lily Black

D.O.B: 31st October 1980-17

Parents: Lexi Victoria Blank- Mother

Born: 1960 Died: 1981

Sirius Black-Father

Born: 1959 Died: 1996

Hair Colour: Black waist length tight curls

Eye Colour: Bright Blue

Species: Witch/Goddess/animagus

Powers: Without a wand: Mainly controls the weather, water, fire, air, earth. Can read minds (telepathic) only when she really concentrates she can turn it off. Just like her dad she is a Animagus, A pure white dog/wolf.

Aphrodite gets her powers from the sun and the moon, when they are not out she feels powerless and has to use her wand, she sunbaves to get her energy when she feels low, she is most powerful when there is an eclipse.

When Aphrodite was born to Sirius and Lexi, Lexi was special because she was a Princess of the Wizarding world also being a witch herself she fell in love with a wizard called Sirius Black.

On the 31st October 1980 at 12.01am Lexi and Sirius were gifted with a baby girl named Aphrodite Lily Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Their story

One day when Aphrodite was only a year old Sirius and Lexi had a night out and left the baby with Lexi father Jantic. Sirius and Lexi just came back from Hogsmead to find their house had all the windows smashed, Standing stunned in front of the house not knowing what to do until they heard their baby scream a cry, Sirius and Lexi ran into the house running towards the screams.

On their way they saw Jantic (Lexi's father) lying in a pool of his own blood Lexi was about to break down when she heard another ear piercing scream coming from her and Sirius room.

They barged in the room to see someone holding Aphrodite in her arms, still screaming Aphrodite tried to wiggle free but was too weak in her year old self she was still fussing until she saw her parents which made the witch turn around she sees Sirius Black and Lexi Blank standing there looking shocked, confused and murderous all at the same time.

The witch took out her wand and whispered a spell,the witch then spoke out loud towards the parent saying "I have just put a curse on your precious baby Sirius Black, depending on the way you look at the curse it could be good and bad but I prefer the bad side of the curse…if somebody anybody that's loves this baby including the both of you says her first name Aphrodite then she will become the most powerful witch ever but if she does the power will go to her head and she will be overcome by power and she will not survive the power that is given to her, this child can do extraordinary things but she will not be able to use then with this curse she will become a witch but will only be able to use the powers with her wand not by her hands" the witch smiled and then set the baby in her crib and then evaporated into fine air.

Lexi picked up her baby and held her to her chest will she cried unforgettable tears sighing Lexi looked towards Sirius who was still standing in the door way he was just watching nothing else just watching, Lexi said "Sirius we are going to have to call her Lily from now on everyone will have to call her lily yeah that's what we will do, I can't believe we can't have one day one day without some drama or anything magical happing in our life for just ONE DAY!" Lexi hushed Aphrodite as she started crying again then she continued "Wait I don't know her how do I not know her I am the Princess I know everyone and everything i…" Sirius interrupted Lexi "I know her she is Bellatrix Lastrange and she is my distranged cousin"

Lexi just stared at him then said "get out" Sirius "what" "I said get OUT!" Sirius knew there was no point so he just walked out the house with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- His world fell apart

The next day Sirius came back to straighten things out so he teleported himself to the house he saw Lily (Aphrodite) laying asleep in her crib so he went to open his bedroom door but thought he shouldn't so he knock instead he waited for a reply but there was none so he went in.

Sirius scanned the room for Lexi because he knew she wouldn't leave Lily alone for long he looked around the room to where his eye landed on Bellatrix Lastrange standing over Lexi's dead body.

Sirius stood there frozen while Bellatrix laughed and then evaporated out, all Sirius could do was run away from everything, He knew he could go to his best friend's house with his wife and his son who was Sirius godson he knew he could stay there for a while so he evaporated there but as he got there he saw them through their window acting like a proper family and it just reminded him of his family and that he just left Lily on her own with her mother lying dead in their bedroom.

Sirius was so shocked at himself for what he had done but all he had ever done was run from everything from his family when he was 16 it was all he had ever known but he knew that had to stop he had a daughter to look after so he evaporated back and the scene playing out in front of him just killed him.

Sirius was Staring at what could be his worst nightmare if he didn't do anything about it so he ran toward the boarders that surrounded his house he wanted to get through but one of the magical bodyguard police stopped him he was about to retaliate until he saw them carrying his wife's body out and she was covered in a plastic bag he saw one of the wards grab his wand and make the body disappear and he knew it was never coming back Sirius looked down as he couldn't watch anymore then he heard his baby his beautiful baby crying, he looked up and one of the guards was carrying her out of the house he shouted but the guard held him back.

Lily saw her father trying to get up to her so she started to squirming in the guards arm but she knew that would not work so she screamed her first word "DADDA". Sirius just stood there staring at his daughter then he could not see her any more so he turned around and walked away he stared to think the love of his life is dead he heard one of the guards say that they found James and Lily Potters bodies in their home, his little girl has been taken away from him and now he is sitting in Azkaban prison for being accused for showing Voldermort the way to the potters house. Sirius Black's life just fell apart!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- So many years later

Some things you need to know:

Sirius escaped Azkaban prison and found Harry Potter (James and Lily's son Sirius godson) he found he was innocent his old buddy peter Pettigrew told Voldermort where to find the Potters

He got his old friends Molly and Arthur Weasley back and Remus lupin also Albus Dumbledore.

He doesn't know if his daughter is dead or alive as she would be 16 by now.

15 years later:

Sirius goes back to his house where he grew up, where he lived with Lexi and Lily and now he gave the house to Albus for the order to use as a safe house.

Sirius, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Madeye, Remus, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry are currently all sitting around the table drinking coffee/hot chocolate while sharing stories to one another, when Albus Dumbledore comes through the fireplace everyone turned to say hi and then went back to what they are doing while Albus just nodded then looked towards Sirius and said "Aphrodite".

Sirius heard what he said and dropped his coffee all over the floor he looked towards Albus while Molly cleaned up the spilled coffee "What?" everyone had their eyes on Sirius, Albus then repeated himself "Aphrodite" Sirius stands up and says "how do you know that name?" Ron replied before Albus could " everyone knows that name is the goddess of love but sir why are you tell Sirius that name?" he then laughs looks and everyone else and sees they were not laughing so he looks down at his hot chocolate and shuts up.

"I know that name because I just found a 16 year old girl in my office asking if I knew anyone by the name Sirius black I asked who was asking and she said Aphrodite Black but if you love me I suggest you call me Lily care to explain to me when you were going to tell me you had a daughter but not just about her about Lexi too Sirius?" while Albus was talking Sirius started pacing then looked at Albus when he explained that his daughter is in fact alive Sirius sighed then said " I thought you already knew" Albus "I did but I was waiting till you were ready but Sirius it's been 15 years you…."

" Wait 15 years since what and who is Aphrodite?" Harry said looking in between the two, Albus "I think you should start explaining everything to everyone from the beginning".

Sirius nodded "When I was 16 I fell in love with a girl called Lexi Blank and she was th….." "Lexi Blank she was the Princess of the Wizarding world and her father was the king they both died within the space of 24 hours between them" said Hermione looking confused, Sirius looked at her and continued " yes Hermione you are right she was a princess and what happened with her and her father and I know that because I was there Lexi Blank was and will always be the love of my life she was murdered as well as her father by Bellatrix Lastrange the same night James and Lily were Murdered 'sigh' anyway on the 31st October 1980 at 12.01am I was 20 and Lexi was 19, Lexi gave birth to 'he sighed my rubbing his head then he continued' my daughter my little girl 'Sirius started to get chocked up but held it together before anyone noticed but they all did' and she was called err mm" Albus " her name was Aphrodite Lily Black" Harry " why didn't you tell me and what the matter with her name you didn't want to say it ?" Sirius " I did not know she was alive till Albus said her name and yes I am afraid to say her name because before Lexi died her father was killed by Bellatrix then she put a curse on my daughter if anyone who loves her say her first name she will become the most powerful witch ever known but if she does will it could kill her so that's why she goes by the name Lily, Lily Black" Albus "Do you want to meet your daughter Sirius" Sirius " no".

Harry " what no 'he stands up' if you don't go and see her I will she my family too I just can't believe she been in Hogwarts all this time and we still haven't meet her".

everyone looks at Sirius but he says nothing so Albus suggest " how about we all go" Sirius sighs" okay where is she?" Albus "she is at Hogsmead it's student night also karaoke".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Sirius meets Lily

They all teleported to Hogsmead and looked around the pub to see a bar full of students. Sirius "Where is she then?" just then 3 girls came barging through Albus and Sirius the first 2 did not turn around to apologize except the last girl with bright blue eyes and balck waist length curls turned around.

"I am so sorry oh professor Dumbledore sorry" she said with a sincere look on her face, Albus "That is alright miss Black no harm done" Sirius looked at Albus then back at Lily, his Daughter.

Lily looked at Albus than at Sirius than to Remus Lupin, Lily "Your Professor Lupin right?" Remus "Why yes I am and you are" Lily "Lily, Lily Black" Lupin held his hand out for her to shake "nice to meet you" she shook his hand back "you too", Then a girl came up behind Lily "come on you're not getting out of this one by… oh Professor Dumbledore hi" "miss Bell" Sara looked around the group that Albus was with and saw one that stood out "Hey your Sirius Black right" Lily head shot up straight towards Sirius and he was looking at her while saying "yes I am" Lily's takes a deep breath while Sara says "okayyy hey come on Lily there waiting for us" they both left with Lily looking back at Sirius.

Lily gets up for Karaoke night and sings Dark side- Kelly Clarkson

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Don't run away

Promise you'll stay

Sirius and the rest stared at Lily amazed at how brilliant her voice was, Albus "There's your daughter Sirius now what are you going to do about her?" everyone looked at Sirius and he sighs "I don't know" then he hangs his head down in shame.

Sara Bell "Lily you were brilliant" she said with a smile "thank you, what now?" Sara and another girl Jane look at each other then Sara says "that's it your dare is done" Lily throws her fist in the air in triumphs Sara "But I do have to go and see professor Dumbledore come with me?" Jane "nope sorry have to study for my owls bye girls" then she evaporates. Sara turns to Lily with a pleading look in her eyes and her hands clasped together lily takes one look and is done for "come on then". The two girls go back to where they bumped into the Headmaster but before they got any closer Sara stops lily and says "Lily can you read his mind so I know he's not lying, pretty please" Lily " no he always knows when I do it why do you think I never cheat in my owls I never figured out how he knows though" Sara "Please pretty please if he does catch you I'll say I asked to see if he was lying please you would want to know please" Lily " but….oh…..fine" then the girls turned and walked towards professor Dumbledore.

Lily watched as Dumbledore and his company turn towards herself and Sara, Dumbledore "Lily you were wonderful what made you go up there confidence?" Lily laughs and says "thanks professor Dumbledore and no 'she elbowed Sara' she dared me to and I never say no to a dare" she said smiling, Sara "anyway professor may I ask you a question?" Albus "of course my dear" as soon as he said that Lily took down her mind shield and started to read his mind, Sara "have you spoken to my mother lately?" Albus smiles "no dear I have not" Albus sees Sara glance at Lily and she nods as if to say he telling the truth but before Sara can answer back Albus "as you can ask miss Black here 'lily looks at him with wide eyes' I am not lying as she is reading my mind so she obviously know right miss Black?" he raised an eyebrow at her as everyone looks at Lily especially Sirius, Lily swallows hard and says "how. How do you know when I do that?" Albus "so you're not denying it I've seen you have improved Miss Black" "I am not denying it because I want to know how you always know when I use that power!" everyone looks between Lily and Albus, Lily is still reading everyone's thoughts and she hears professor Lupin's "well she definitely has Sirius temper she must be his daughter he left" Lily squints her eyes and him and says "I am still reading everyone's mind and yours professor Lupin is getting on my last nerves" Albus "ok lily clam down and put your shield up don't want you getting weak now do we" Lily looks from Lupin to Sirius and looks him up and down then the electric in Hogsmead starts flickering and everyone starts to panic Albus "lily put your shield up NOW!" Lily's head shots up to face the professor she looks him in the eyes and immediately puts her shield up and looks down at her feet. Sara thinks it time she saved her best friend "emm ok thanks professor come on Lil I'm hungry let's eat" lily looks at Sirius and Albus then to Sara nods then the two girls walked away on the way through the crowd lily put her shield back down to listen to Sirius mind "definitely my Aphrodite I've always loved you now put your shield back up" Lily puts her shield back up then turns her head and sees Sirius smiling so she does the one thing she never thought she'd do she smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Draco meets Lily!

Later that night:

Lily is sitting on her bed in the girl's dorm room at Hogwarts. She couldn't sleep to much was going on in her mind at the moment for her to settle down she kept thinking about her parents especially her father Sirius Black as she never really knew her mother but she kept thinking if she should let Sirius back in her life or just act like he doesn't exist sighing Lily stands up gets her shoes on and leaves her dorm room without waking anyone up still wearing her pyjamas 'short shorts and a top/jumper that hangs of one shoulder' she walks through the corridors of Hogwarts with her wand a light and her shield down so she can hear if anyone is up and about. Lily is walking along when she suddenly stops outside professor Snapes office head of slythering house but the strange part is she can't remember walking down this way maybe it's a sign she though as she is still trying to figure out good or evil for herself but being put in Gryffindor like her parents and not like the rest of the Black family is a good sign….right?. Lily slides down the wall next to Snapes office and says "Lumos" which puts the light on her wand out so she is just sitting there in the dark her legs pulled up to her chest head leaning on her knees eyes closed thinking about how confusing her life has become or always has been.

Lily doesn't know how long she has been sitting there for but still in deep thought she didn't realise that someone had sat beside her until she heard their thoughts "I shouldn't be doing this my father would kill me if he finds out" so Lily slowly brings her head up in the direction of the boy next to her in long pyjamas and a white vest top with bare feet he has his wand a light but as soon as she reaches his face she grasp because none other than the evilest boy in the school also in slythering house Draco Malfoy was sitting next to her just staring at her until he says "why are you sitting outside Snapes office at 5 in the morning if he finds you he will be furious you know" Lily just stared at him then realised he had his arm around her shoulders she knows she should move it but she couldn't find the heart to do so instead she said "what are you doing here is the better question?" Draco "I don't know ok I had a feeling I needed to come see Snape then I saw you and I forgot why, you looked 'sigh' you looked so small and lost I needed to know why?" "You needed to know why I looked so small and lost well if I don't know then what makes you think your figure it out?" while Lily was talking Draco watch her closely and he knew she was lying but didn't want to pressure her, Draco sighs and say "every time I see you your always so strong and happy and look like you could take on the world if you have to why not now?" Lily whispered "Probably because the sun or moon are not out so I am not at my best" she said hoping he would not hear but she knew it could be to good to be true when he said "the sun and moon but what has that got to do with anything everyone main power comes from their wands" Lily "mine is not mine comes from my hands but I can only use it if I don't have my wand handy or if I have to but if I use to much it could destroy me" she whispered the last bit but Draco still heard it "destroy you but…" Before he could finish professor Snape came out his office to find Draco and Lily all cosy, Draco saw that Snape was looking at Draco's arm around Lily's shoulder so he moved it before he could say anything and then the both of them stood up to face professor Snape, Snape "what are you two doing out of bed at this hour and more importantly what are you doing together?" he said the last past directly at Draco but before Draco could reply Albus came out of the shadows and said "thank you Snape I will take it from here Mr Malfoy Miss Black my office now" he pointed the way and they left Snape standing there watching. They all walked in silence into Professor Dumbledore's office when they got inside they saw Sirius and Remus standing there which made Lily flip and say "oh come on really just because I snuck out doesn't mean you have to get him involved" Draco looked between Sirius and Lily and saw they have a resemblance of each other "wait you're his daughter aren't you?" Lily sighs then says " emm yeah don't you see the resemblance we have the same eyes and last name" "well your back to your old self aren't you 'Albus disrupting their discussion' it's probably due to the sun coming up oh and I didn't bring Sirius and Remus up her because how did you put it 'Snuck out' I did it because myself and Remus think you and your father should talk since you're up" Albus said with a smirk but Lily always had a comeback "he is not my father he gave up that right when he left me alone after he found my mother dead and he didn't give a second thought about me he just ran and when he did think of me it was too late!" Sirius "how do you remember that you were only 1" "I have a good memory and besides it's been going through your mind since I walked in" As Lily and Sirius were shouting at each other all the lights were flickering then they went out and everyone in the room grabbed there room and said "Lumos" Remus "well you seem to be getting on lovely" he said sarcastically, Lily just looked at him with annoyed expressions, Draco "so why am I here again?" the lights flickered back on "Lumos" Sirius "yes I want to know why you were with Lily?" everyone including Lily looked at Draco even though he told her why she wanted to see if he would tell everyone else Draco "I was just passing and saw her there it's not a crime to see if someone is alright now is it" Albus "come one Draco no one is going to judge you" Draco looked around the room and said "fine I saw her on the floor and I wanted to see if she was ok because she looked all small and lost I've never seen her like that before" all the time Draco was talking he was staring straight into Lily's Blues eyes and he knew she was still the small lost girl he saw not even an hour ago, Lily looked at him and smiled because she heard his thoughts. Lily walked past Draco and said "it's the sun" and walk to the door Albus "where are you going Lily we are not finished here" Lily "oh but I am sir I have a lesson in an hour and I need to get ready but I promise you we will finish this but if I do I want it to be on my terms and just between me and my father and nobody else" Albus "Sirius is that alright with you" Sirius "yes that is fine just come and find me when you are ready" Lily "Deal, now if you excuse me I have to go get ready" she left leaving four very confused men especially Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- I got my daughter back!

Lily is walking through the streets of grimaplace the muggle's part of the world, she looks around to see if anyone is watching then she takes her wand out and flicks it and a house appears in between two other houses as the house appears she takes a deep breath and looks at the house that use to be her old house when she was little this is the house she was born in also the house her grandfather died in and of course her mother, letting the breath go Lily walks into the house following the corridor along until she heard voices which she followed and it took her to a room full of people including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George Weasley, Madeye, Ginny Weasley and of course Sirius Black, Taking another breath Lily walked into the room and Cleared her throat and everyone looked up at Lily she saw confused and surprised faces which worried her but before she could go any further into it Sirius spoke "Lily how can I help you?" Lily didn't think this was a good idea any longer and tried to get out of it by saying "Emm I came to talk to you but it looks like your busy so I will just leave" Lily turns to leave but Sirius stops her by saying " I am not busy we can talk upstairs".

Sirius took Lily into his room which look found very curious and started looking around his belongings while Sirius just watched her, Lily was at the Window looking at his view which was not much but as she looked down she saw a Picture frame with a picture inside, Sirius saw what she was looking at and said "that was your first birthday you through cake at your mother that day that's why she is covered at it and I guess she through it back as so are you" Lily laughs as tears run down her face she turns to Sirius wipes her face and says "i..i don't remember I" "of course you don't remember you were only a year old" " that her I don't remember her".

'Sirius pulls Lily into a hug as she chokes out a sobs while she holds on to her father for dear life and carries on' I don't remember member my own mother".

"shh it's ok my little girl it's ok" Lily looks up at Sirius and says "please don't leave me alone again daddy please don't I can't I can't take it anymore" 'sob' Sirius holds Lily's face in his hands and says "baby I promise you I will never leave you or let you down again never my little 'sighs' my little A" "A.A for Aphrodite?" "Wait how can you say your name?" "Because she said anyone who loves me I not anyone I am me".

She laughs through her tears, Sirius shakes his head "I know but I can't call you Lily it's not your name so I am calling you A ok?" "Aphrodite" "I love you my sweet innocent little girl" he says while kissing the top of her head "I love you to daddy I love you too" they hug again "I am so sorry A" "I no dad I no 'sighs' you should go see you guess and besides I have owls to study for" she said trying to smile Sirius smiles back then says why don't you study here I no it's not quite but you old room is still here I never touched it, it just needed some touch up and I think we can sort something out if you want no pressure though" Lily nodded so Sirius took her hand and they walked into the next room and it was bright pink with a cot teddies and a rocking chair with dust all over them, Sirius "I never changed a thing you can change it how you want it, It is your room".

"ah yeah I can see you never touched it 'wiping her finger over a cabinet and showing the dust on her finger to Sirius who just smiled and shrugged' I will stay but as long as I can have a glass roof" she said with a smile Sirius " deal" then he got out his wand and waved it and with that a glass roof appeared and you could see the night sky and the moon. Then he flicked his hand out and a double bed appeared and the pillows had on sun and one moon on them, draws and cabinets, a desk, a wardrobe and all of Lily's stuff appeared around the room from Hogwarts, Lily smiled at Sirius while he put his wand back in his cloak, Lily "well I better get started on my owls revision if I am going to pass this exam tomorrow, now that I am officially moved in" she said the last bit with a smile then went and sat at her desk and started to write but she always put her shield down when she revise it's easier for her to concentrate and as she done that she heard Sirius think "I got my daughter back!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Lily meets Harry

Friday 18th June 1996 at 3.30am:

Lily wakes up to noise's coming from down stairs so she puts on her slippers and grabs her wand and adventures down stairs to the kitchen where the noise is coming from but as she walks into the kitchen she sees Harry sitting there at the table reading his owl books out loud.

Lily puts her wand on the table and sits opposite Harry but he does not look up clearly to concentrated on his books so Lily clears her throat which make harry jumps and looks up at lily who I sitting arms folded on the table smiling at harry.

Harry "don't do that you scared the life out of me!" Lily "sorry but you didn't even notice that I sat down it could have been anyone that came into the kitchen you know" "yeah I know but I was lost in thought" "yeah I do that a lot to" she smiles at him and he smiles back.

Lily "so couldn't sleep?" Harry "nope you?" "Well I could but someone was talking out loud and it was a voice I was not use to so I came looking" she said staring at him "yeah sorry about that I read out loud when I have a big exam it helps me remember it" "it's fine to remember things I have to write things down to remember things it's a way of learning" "anyway how are you finding living with your dad again?" "well I don't really remember the first time 'laugh' but it's good I like it just have to get use to it still" "yeah, hey did you know we are sort of related not by blood but your dad is my godfather so your basically my god sister I think" they both laughed "ah yeah we could say that now we both have 2 pieces of a family left" she smiles at harry.

"So tell me about the wonderful like of Lily Black" Lily "yeah the wonderful life of Lily Black is a bad story 'harry starts to pout' fine if you want to know but you ask the question and I will answer them" "fine emm what's your favourite colour?" "Green next?" "Favourite ice cream?" "Ok that's a weird question but strawberry" Harry got out his wand and strawberry ice cream and 2 spoons appeared lily smiled and then they both dug in, Harry "ok so I got one why do you always show a strong posture around school but not outside?" Lily just looked at him figuring out how to answer "emm because it's harder for people to get close to me because when people get to close to me they either leave or hurt me so" "oh sorry but I think if you let people in it will make it harder for them to leave your letting me in and I don't want to leave you or hurt you" "thank you" she said smiling at him "you're welcome, hey lily 'lily looks at him' I'm glad I finally got to know you Lily Black" Lily smiles and says "me to Harry Potter me too".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Secret keeping between Draco and Lily

12.30pm 18th June:

Lily was on her way to lunch to meet Harry, she was walking along thinking about how well her life was going at the moment getting her dad back having new friends and Draco well he is Draco he always around when I need him and he so cute, Lily started smiling when all of a sudden she was pulled into a closet with a hand over her mouth she was just about to scream when she looked up and it was Draco she sighed in relief Lily "what the hell Draco?" Draco " sorry just wanted to talk sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Lily signed "you didn't scare me I was just… you no" "of course you weren't scared of course lily I believe you" "oh shut it Malfoy so what did you want?" "nothing much really" "nothing much nothing much really you bring me into a closet to talk to me about nothing well I am going otherwise I am going to miss lunch with Harry bye Malfoy" lily started to move but Draco grabbed her and push her against the wall and said "huh no I emm fine I just wanted to see you ok, but you can go to lunch with your dearest potter if you wish I've seen you now so. so you can go" "Draco Malfoy are you Jealous?" "What no" "you're jealous your totally jealous" "I am not JEALOUS!" "Yes you are you are totally jealous of Harry Potter i…" before Lily could finish what she was saying Draco pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her but surprising herself and Draco she kissed him back because deep inside she has always like the bad boy in Malfoy. Draco had reach down from Lily's face over her shoulder down her back then he reached her arse and started squeezing and kneading her arse which made lily moan into the kiss and grab a handful of his hair and pulled making Draco moan in the process but they both had to pull apart to breath, still catching their breath Draco said "i.i told you… I was nnot Jealous" Lily laughed then replied with "of course you're not" "told you" lily smiled and looked into Draco eyes as he leaned down and pecked her lips one more time before saying "Lets get out of here" Lily just smiled and nodded then Draco led Lily out of the closet he opened the door to see if anyone was in the corridor but he saw no one so their probably still eating lunch so he grabbed her hand and they both ran down the corridor the opposite way to the lunch hall, they ran hand in hand until Draco stopped and faced a wall lily was really confused so she said "so you bring me from a closet to a wall nice" she said sarcastically Draco just laughed then said "secreo detra" and a normal sized black door appeared so they walked inside and Lily gasped as Draco turned on the Lights.

Lily walked around the room admiring it, while Draco just admired her wiping her hands over the bed posts as she said "how'd you find this place?" Draco "I made this place" lily turned to Draco with wide eyes and said "you made this place for yourself?" "no I made this place for us only we are the only ones who can come here and we are the only ones who know the password so." "You made this place for us?" "Yeap our little secret" lily smiled and walked over to Draco and grabbed his shoulders so she could kiss him then she grabbed his head and brung his lips to hers then she pulled away from him but he followed her but she whispered "our little secret" Draco smiled and kissed her again but more intimate and Lily could sense it so she did a little hop and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, Draco grabbed the top of her thighs to keep her in place. While they were making out Draco gradually started walking towards the bed, he set her at the head of the bed while settling between her legs.

Draco smiled down at Lily and said "You're beautiful" Lily blushed and looked away but draco grabbed her face and turned it back to look at him then he started kissing her neck and said in between kisses "i..kiss..really..mean..it" the vibration of the words on her neck made Lily moan in pleasure which made Draco smile into her skin then continued to kiss her neck while pulling at her top lily notice so she said "take it off" Draco looked at Lily's face making sure she was telling the truth and he saw she was so he sat back on his heels bringing lily with him, when she was sitting straight Draco brung lily's top over her head and through it on the floor, to make her more comfortable Draco took off his shirt as well, dropping it to the floor he finally looked at Lily's body and thought 'totally Beautiful' while Lily thought 'omg he's gorgeous'. Draco pushed Lily Black onto the bed and kissed her collarbone then went down and kissed the bludge peeking out the top of her bra "can I take it off?" all lily could do was nod as he took of her bra and through it on the floor, Draco looked straight into Lily's eye after he let the bar drop to the floor he was looking into her eyes to ask for permission to look and she notice and nodded but instead of looking he started kissing his way down her chest.

"ahhhhh" I couldn't help but scream as he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth it was heaven so much pleasure started shooting down towards the middle of my legs so much pleasure "ahha" pulling the other nipple into his hand while his mouth on the other one. As he started kissing my jawline my hands started traveling down his back and front of his body remembering every muscle that she ran her hands over, the only clothing they had one was there underwear and lily thought it was about time that they got rid of that so she tucked her big toes in the waistband of his boxers and pulled then down until they were on the floor and he was naked lily smiled in triumph then watched as Draco pulled her underwear down her legs and on to the floor now they were both naked, Draco started kissing his way down my body I started getting nervous when he didn't stop and started kissing the insides of my thighs then I felt something so spectacular I knew I would never get enough Draco took his tongue and liked his way up my lips while separating them and heading straight for my clit "ahha omg omg ahah Draco". She started climbing higher and higher so much it started to hurt so she let go and exploded. Draco smiled then started climbing back up Lily's body and snogged her and then Draco felt Lily lift her hips up into his he knew then that she wanted him as much as she wanted her so he looked down at her and said "are you ready?" lily nodded but he could tell she was nervous so he said " don't worry baby I'll go slow" he then grabs himself and puts it at her entrance and slowly enters her. Lily started to tense as she felt him go inside "relax baby" draco started restoring her so she took a deep breath and relaxed as he went all the way in "are you alright baby?" again all Lily could do was nod and squeeze her eyes shut "open your eyes baby look at me" lily opened her watery eyes and looked at Draco and let her tears flow, Draco leaned down and kiss her tears and her eyes then said "should I move?" lily breathed than nodded so he started to move at first it was just painful than gradually the pleasure over took the pain and Lily was arching her back and kept moaning along with Draco, they moved together perfectly like they fit together like a puzzle piece and they exploded together. Draco clasped onto Lily both sweating and panting when he got his energy back he got up on his elbows still inside her he stroked her hair and kissed her and said "I am so glad you were my first lily" "me too me too, hey you do know my first name is not Lily right" "yeah I know but people don't say it so I don't really know what it is" "I can say it and it's only people who love me who can't say it" "oh so I won't say it then" lily just looked at Draco with a staggered breath she says "why can't you say it?" Draco smiles and say " because I love you" lily lets go of a happy sob and says "I love you too" then they kiss but Draco pulls away and says "so are you going to tell me?" lily laughs wipes her eyes and says "Aphrodite Lily Black is my full name" "I love it the goddess of love's name right?" "yeah but it's confusing I have the goddess of earths powers" they both laughed and Lily felt Draco get hard again and he says "round two?" "Definitely".

After round 2 they are both laying in the bed facing each other when Draco says "you know we have to keep this a secret right?" lily sighs and says "yeah I no" "it's for the best if my father found out he will find you and I can't handle you getting hurt not cause of me I just couldn't handle that baby" "I no 'sigh' I no" they kiss then they both get up and get dress and walk to class as they have missed lunch and 3rd period so off to potions for both of them, Lily entered first and went and sat in her seat next to harry then Draco walked in and sat behind Lily and Harry next to Crab, Harry "where have you been you missed lunch and 3rd period with magonigal" Lily "sorry was busy needed to think things through" Harry "what things?" Draco "oi Potter shut it" Harry turned around to say something when Lily interrupted him by saying " Harry don't just focus on the lesson I need to work on my potions" harry turns back around and Draco send Lily a thought because he knew she would have it down because she is concentrating "love you baby" lily just smirked and nodded her head to say 'I love you too'.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Lily chooses Harry

Lily had been pacing outside Hogwarts Castle since Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had escaped Umbridge and her minions Draco, Crab and Goyle to go in search of Sirius Lily's dad but Lily stayed back to keep Draco, crab and Goyle from finding out they had escaped. She was still Pacing outside the castle which felt like hours to Lily when she looked up and saw Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville walking towards her all bruised and cut up, Lily "what happened are you alright?" Ron "Were fine but Harry is another story" he said looking behind him which made Lily follow his direction and she saw Dumbledore coming with Harry both looking down at their feet whilst walking towards them, Lily ran up to Harry and hugged him "are you alright Harry" she said while checking him over "I'm fine" "no you're not look at you".

They all went into the hospital wing and went their separate ways to get checked out while Lily stood in the middle of the room watching all her friends, when a nurse came to her looked her up and down and said "are you ok sweetie are you hurt?" lily looked confused at the women then looked down at her clothes and they were covered in blood which she did not realise she looked at harry and saw he was too covered in blood "no I am fine" the women smiled and walked away.

"So is someone going to tell me what happened and don't say nothing because you would all not look like that " Hermione "we were ambushed Harry got a false vision from Voldermort Sirius wasn't even there well not until the end" Lily "what. What do you mean not until the end?" Lily looked around at everyone when no one answered she started to freak out "well what happened 'she looked toward Harry whose head was down' Harry?" Harry looked up at Lily tears were streaming down his face "can I speak to Lily alone please" Lily looked around at everyone as they left the hospital wing "lily sit down" "no Harry I don't want to sit down why do I need to sit down?" Harry looked at Lily with the saddest expression she had ever seen "Harry your scaring me" "I am so sorry but Ermm your dad Sirius he was killed Lily" "wh.. What no no no he can't he, he can't be dead NO!" "Lily calm down, we, me and siruis were fighting Luscious Malfoy and Sirus stood in front of me and fought Luscious but then Bellatrix she.." "what no not her no please" "she killed him then I went after he and" "wait you went after her did you kill her?" Lily looked at Harry intensley "no Voldermort showed up and she. She got away" Lily stood staring at Harry trying to figure out all this information she just got given her dad was dead she had no one and harry didn't kill her she was still out there breathing! "You could of killed her you could off done SOMETHING HARRY!" "No. No I couldn't he got to me beforehand I could I am so sorry Lily" "sorry your sorry, you know what she did what she did to my family Harry" Lily turned and ran, Harry called after her but Lily turned around and said "Stay away from me Harry".

Lily ran down the corridors of the castle not knowing where she was going but as she turned a corner she saw Luscious and Naracissa 'Draco's parents' talking with Draco, Lily would of turned back but she knew they had already seen her. Lily notice that they were looking at her worried then she realised they were looking at her bloody clothes and what didn't help was she was crying as well Naracissa "Are. Are you alright dear?" Lily's head shot to Draco's mother but before she could answer Draco's dad Luscious said to his wife "dear she a black of course she alright, oh unless she just found out about the death of Sirius Black then I am guessing she's not but cassia we don't really care" Draco's head shot up towards Lily when his dad mention the death of Sirius, Lily "tell me where she is 'Luscious laughed' tell me where Bellatrix is" Naracissa "now why would I tell you where my sister is?" Lily "your sister wait so that means she your aunt 'Pointing to Draco' why didn't you tell me?" lily said tilting her head to the side luscious "why would he tell you something that is nothing to do with you?" Lily was still looking at Draco when she was about to speak

when Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna came around the corner and stood next to Lily Luscious "Ah Potter how nice of you to join us and the rest" Harry ignored his comment and turned to Lily and said "Lily Dumbledore wants to talk to you" Lily "Harry I told you to stay away from me so do it 'turning to Harry' and I don't care that Dumbledore wants to talk to me I just found out my dad died and my best friend did jack about it!" Harry sighs and says "I know Lily believe me but you're not just the only one who lost him we all did remember he was my godfather as well he was the only family I had left until I found you now it's just you and me Lily family always" before Lily could reply Luscious interrupted "That's great but what I want to know if why you excepted Draco to tell you who Bellatrix was to it when it is none of your business?" Naracissa "what did she do to you except kill your father and why is it so important to you?" but before Lily could answer her Draco stepped in and said "because dad me and Lily have been seeing each other well have been for the pasts month, but she right she did have the right to know and I am sorry I didn't tell you but like my mother said why is it so important to you?" Luscious "Draco please don't tell me you've been sleeping with a Black!" Lily "Yes he did Malfoy!, and I will tell you why it is so important to me it is because.." Harry " Lily you don't have to explain yourself to them even if you did sleep with one of them!" Lily looked at Harry and said "No they deserve to know 'looking back at the Malfoys' 15 years ago Bellatrix placed a curse on me to whoever loves me says my first name which is not Lily it is Aphrodite I will become the most powerful witch in the world but it can kill me but on the same night she cursed me she also came back in the midnight and killed my mother not before torturing her of course".

Everyone just stood there in shock Naracissa "My sister really did that you grow up without a mother?" Lily "And father because he was in Azkaban" Draco "why didn't you tell me" "what like you didn't tell me about her being your aunt?" Luscious "Join us" everyone looked at him like he was Crazy so he continued "what she's powerful there's nothing keeping her to be good and she can be with Draco the dark lord would love her" Draco smiles and says "I like it" he looks towards Lily who looked surprised by his answer "Woo wait what no I am not joining you!" Draco "Lily you have to choose good or bad but most importantly me or Potter" Lily looked between Draco and Harry thinking that she never really knew what side she was on good or evil but then again she never really liked Magic but she mostly hates Dark magic and mostly Voldermort and she wasn't going to be on the same side as Bellatrix so she already knew he answer but the worst part was she was in love with Draco Malfoy and she knew she would hate doing this to him but she had to for her Dad, Lily "Your making me choose 'Draco nodded' fine then I choose. Harry"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: After all the death they still stick together

After the death of Siruis Blacks, everyone had gathered in the great hall for a big feast, Dumbledore did it for the celebration of Umbridge being fired. Lily stood in the door way of the great hall looking around watching everyone celebrating and all she could think about was she just lost 2 people that she loved the most, Lily look around at slytherin house and sees Draco staring at her, Lily takes a deep breath and walks down towards Harry, Hermione and Ron "can i sit with you?" they all nod and Lily takes a seat next to Harry, she sits there and watches them all talk and act normal after 10 mintues of siting there she can't take it no more she gets up and slams her hands on the table, the whole hall goes quiet and everyone turns and looks at Lily, Lily turns takes her legs out of the bench and takes one last look at Harry with tears streaming down her face then she turns and walks out she apparates into her fathers bedroom, she stood in the door way of her fathers bedroom just looking at his things, looking at how mess it is but that was just him he never had time to clean, Lily signed and wiped the tears off her cheeks and started to walk into his room past the old bike, around his old kingsize bed and straight to the Gryffindor banner hanging on the wall, she took it off the wall and hugged it to herself then slid down the wall until her bum was completely on the floor.

It felt like hours that Lily was sitting on the floor hugging the banner, when she poped her head up from her arms and started looking around the room she saw the candle chandelier, the long velvet curtains and the different images all over his walls, she got up onto her feet wiped her cheeks and went and looked more closely at the images while still hugging the banner to her chest. Most of the images were of muggle things like motorcycles and muggle girls, the rest were of himself, Mooney, Wormtail and Prongs at school one when they started and one when they graduated, Lily was smiling at the photos looking at how much he loved life and realising how much he missed when he was inside, Lily turned her head and saw another photo that was covered in dusty but looked very worn with the hand not clucthing the banner she swiped all the dust of the photo and tears again filled her eyes as they started rolling down her cheeks she started stroking the photo that she would keep forever this photo was of her as a baby with her dad kissing the side of her and there was a women in the back of the photo laughing which she guessed was her mother.

Lily turned back to face his room one last time with her hand on the door nob and the other holding things that she was taking with her, she whispered in the the empty room "sleep tight daddy" then she shut the door while taking a deep breath but before she left she stroked the nameplate on the door 'Sirius' then she turned around and left.

Lily walked downstairs towards the voices that are coming from the kitchen, she walks in still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday which are still bloody and dirty she looks and sees all the wealseys, Lupin, Tokins, Madeye and Dumbledore all sitting around the table, as soon as Lily enters the kitchen they all stop taking a look at her Molly is the first to speak "Lily my dear how are you?" Lily just strugs "what are you all doing here?" "we came to realise that we all may have lost a friend but that you and Harry lost a very important person in your lives" said Dumbledore Lily nodded and went and sat next to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: **Head for the Burrows/The Wedding**

Going through the door of the house Harry grew up in was abit haunting due to stories he had told me of him growing up with the Dursleys. Everyone had gotten into Harry's empty living room with the orders near the exits just incase anything happened "right we all know why we are here so lets get straight to it we'll go in pairs. That way, if there's anyone out there waiting for us they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one." said Madeye which Harry then replied "The real one?" "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew?" Harry looked at the potion and argued with Madeye while Hermione moved slowly forward towards Harry in which she pulled a few hairs from his head "blimey Hermione" Harry said while holding the back of his head i smirked at him which he did not see, everyone who was taking the potion got into an oval shape and one by one took a sip of the potion and quickly turned into Harry Potter, once everyone was changed into clothes Harry would wear we were put in our pairs being Harry Potter with Rubeus Hagrid, on the flying motorbike of Sirius Black

Hermione Granger with Kingsley Shacklebolt, on a Thestral

Ron Weasley with Nymphadora Tonks, on a broomstick

George Weasley with Remus Lupin, on a broomstick

Fred Weasley with Arthur Weasley, on a broomstick

Fleur Delacour with Bill Weasley, on a Thestral

Mundungus Fletcher with Alastor Moody, on broomstick

"right have we all got that" said Madeye "what about Black?" said Arthur "she knows what she is doing right Ms Black" i nodded at Moody and turned my head to Harry and smiled while Harry had a worried look on his face. Everyone was ready on their broomsticks and off they all went with out a glance back, Lily stayed back in Harrys old house still looking like Harry, she was just waiting in the living room when she heard a woosh sound Lily turned in a circle waiting with her wand ready but hiding in the sleave of her jacket, she turned facing the window to see 2 death eaters standing in front of her Lily took a deep breath and the battle went a head it was 2 on 1 such an unfair fight, Lily was hurt pretty badly her left arm was on her fire as well as her left thigh Lily felt beaten she knew something had to happen or she would be done, Lily looked up at the death eaters they were smiling at eachother, out of the corner of her eye Lily saw the Moon rising the moon shun in on her and her bright blue eyes shun with the moon she dropped her wand and raised both her hands even with the pain in her left arm she still raised them and she flung her arms apart and the death eaters went flying along with broken necks, Lily dropped to the ground in agony, breathing deep she got up along with her wand and evapparated outside the weasleys house where she see Lupin and tonks hugging along with Harry Ron and Hermione Just as she started to walk towards them Arthur and Fred came "we the last ones back?...wheres George?" Arthur asked, everyone stayed quiet which made him believe something had to be wrong, Fred ran into the house along with everyone else to see George lying on the couch with a very big gash in his left ear "how you feeling Georgie?" asked Fred "Saint like" "come again" "i'm saint like Fred get it i'm holey" Fred smirked "Pathetic With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for i'm holey?" everyone smiled at George and Fred when Bill step forward "Madeyes dead" everyone looked shocked "and mundugus took one look at voldermorte and evaparated" everyone was silent, lily started to figet while holding her left arm down so hopefully no one would notice but they did Remus turned to look at Lily and rushed over to her "Lily was happened to your thigh?" "nothing it's fine" "it doesn't look it to me come one lets go to the light" Remus grabbed Lilys arm about to pull her into the light when Lily let out a yelp, Remus immediatley dropped her arm and stood back while Lily dropped to the floor in pain "here honey have some of this" Molly had run over to Lily and given her a drink which Lily took with out hesitation she drank the purple liquid and gave the glass back to Molly then Lilys arm and thigh started to burn, she gritted her teeth to the pain knowning everyone was watching when all of a sudden the pain she had felt was gone just like that "better?" Lily nodded and with the help of Molly got up into a standing postion "right i think it is bed time don't you" Molly said to everyone and once she did everyone went their seperate ways.

The morning of Bill and Fleur wedding had come around we were all getting everything ready, Lily was looking out the window watching mr Weasley and the other men raise the tent with their wands when out of the corner of her eye Lily saw a flash and was shocked to see the minster of magic walking towards the house, The minister asked to see Me, Harry, Hermione and Ron alone, "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will." we all looked at eachother "A surprise, apparently! You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?, anyway To Hermione Jean Granger I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive. To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it. To Aphrodite Lily Black i leave a memory hoping it will clear up all your unanswered questions and to Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill, Dumbledor also left Harry another gift he left the sword of Godric Gryffindor Unfortunately," said Scrimgeour, "that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such, belongs—" "It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione hotly. "It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat—" "According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," said Scrimgeour. "That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have does not make it that wizard's property And, in any event, the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown." "Excuse me? - The sword is missing." said Harry shocked "I don't know what you're up to, Mr. Potter...but you can't fight this war on your own" The Minsiter then got up and left leaving us to wonder where the sword had gotten to.

I was getting ready in one of the rooms in the weasley house that i was currently sharing with Hermione, who was currently helping ron get ready. I turn around to look in the mirror and i am wearing a long flow dress with thin spaghetti straps with the neckline split down the meduim of the breasts and ends where the waist flows out and the colour is a dusty grey and purple while my shoes are high stiletoes with the same dusty grey and purple, and my hair is in a french plait that flows around my right shoulder down to my bust, while i am making sure i look okay writing starts to apear in bold black on the mirror, i look around my room trying to see if anyone is pranking me but no one is there, so i look back at the mirror and see it spelling out **You. Look. Beautiful**, i look around still trying to figure out what is happening when it continues **I. Will. Always. Love. You. My. Beautiful. A.**, "Daddy" i stare at the mirror waiting for more to come but it doesn't.

The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow, it's so beautiful that it takes my breath away the wine glasses were refilling there selfs. Everyone is dancing and having a brillaint time where as i am over in the corner just thinking about what happened in my room earlier, "you know this is a wedding right because your face looks like your at a funeral" i look up at Lupin "yh sorry just thinking about stuff" "like what?" i look at him and i guess i must of given him a look because he continues "come on Lily i am one of your Godfathers you know" "actually no i didn't even know i had any" "yes me and James are well were your godparents your father couldn't choose so he chose both of us, and anyway don't change the subject now come on lets find a table and talk" i nod and we both walk to the neariest empty table as we sit down people go past us dancing and laughing i smile at them and saw out the corner of my eye Harry talking to the writer of the Profit i turn back to Lupin to see he is waiting for me to spill "this morning i was checking myself out in the mirror when Bold black writing appeared on my mirror" "what did it say?" "it said you look so beautiful and then it said i will always love you my beautiful a, and i know it was my dad because he is the only one who calls me A, it just makes me sad sometimes that we finally found eachother again and our time was cut so short by the women who killed my mom and grandfather and then killed my father as well when i was just getting to know him again" "Lil he was my bestfriend so i know how you feel but i had much longer time with him then you did but i know that you are hurting i get that but darling it's someone elses wedding put a smile on your face and dance come one lets dance" i nod and put a smile on.

While dancing with Remus the reception was interrupted by the arrival of Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus annoucing "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." Panic immediately erupted among all the guests. Many began Disapparating as the protective enchantments around the Burrow broke. Death Eaters began Apparating into the crowd, Remus pushed me towards Harry and we held on to eachother while looking for everyone else, the order members such as Remus and Tonks began casting Shield Charms, me and Harry pushed through the mob of terrified guests to try to get to Hermione and Ron. With Lily's hand in Harry's and Harry's hand in hers, Hermione was on harry's free arm then Ron's on her free arm, Hermione Disapparated the four of them away to Tottenham Court Road, thus beginning their quest to find the ended up at my fathers house, being there i decided a change would be idea as i am 18 now i am not a little girl anymore so while Harry, Ron and Hermione interigated a thieve i went up stairs into my old bedroom i sat at my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror i looked so pale and washed out i still had my dress on from the wedding so i flicked my wand and a pair of jeans a tank top with a blazer over the top appeared with a pair of converse, i smiled at myself then noticed my hair had gotten long down to my hips, i waved my wand around my head and my hair was cut and coloured instead of hip length wavy dark brown hair i had shoulder length light brown golden curls, before i could heal my self with all the cuts i had on me Harry called. I went looking for Harry to find him,Ron and Hermione standing over a newspaper "what is it?" i asked Hermione just pointed to the picture in the paper i looked closer and saw "umbridge" "yes umbridge" "what about her tho?" "she has the horcruxes"i looked at Harry in surprise "well crap" "right this is the plan".

"do i really have to be a guard seriously i can't stand still for a minute left alone an hour" "Lily we need you to watch out for anything" "fine" i say drink the potion that changed me into one of the guards that work in the ministry. Hermione and i stared at eachother in disgust as we went into seprate cubicals next to eachother, i step into the dirty toilet as i held my nose i pulled the chain, as i walked into the minstry separate from the others, i took my place as the guard waiting which seemed ages and standing still is not for me just as my feet can't take it any longer i turn and see Harry, Hermione and Ron running towards me i look down at myself and realise i look like me again i look back at Harry to see him running full sprint towards me i didn't ask questions i just ran along with them while we were being chased by who knows who i ran into the only fireplace left opened followed by Harry Hermione then Ron. I opened my eyes to see we were in a forest i sit up and see Hermione fussing over Ron i jump up and run over to them with Harry in tow i crouch down to see Rons arm was badly shredded, Hermione was trying to hold back her tears while attending to Ron, after Rons arm was healed Hermione got up and started putting protective incharments around us so i got up and started on the otherside while Harry started on the tent.

Apparating from place to place was getting tiring there were fights which made my brusies and cuts have brusies and cuts, but in the end we found the sword and destroyed the horcucs now only 6 more to go on our last aparate we were at the edge of the forest i started walking up towards the top when i heard voices behind me i turned and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione running towards me "run!" i didn't have time to ask why as Hermione grabbed me and pulled me along till i had a speed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You're alive

2 months has passed and hogwarts is not the same you see Snape had become the new headmaster of Hogwart after he killed Dumbledore, Voldermort had made Draco do it but Narcassia Dracos mother was very worried about that as she kne whim to well she knew he was having trouble coping with it so Snape made the unbreakable vow with her so if Draco could not go through with it he would step in kill him himself and if he broke that vow he would die, so Snape kept his promisea and he killed Dumbledore. While Snape is in charge of Hogwarts Voldermort has sent all of his people after Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lily so after being on the run for a while they were eventually would get caught and they did by Bellatrix, Lucious, Narcassia and of course Draco Malfoy, while they were getting caught Hermione put a charm on Harry's face so they wouldn't recongize him which worked but they knew Lily. Hermione and Ron so Bellatrix threw Harry and Ron into the dungeons while they kept Lily and Hermione up stairs to be tourtured, All Lily could think about while being tourtured by Bellatrix was that Draco was just standing there watching and not doing a single thing to help but they were eventually saved by Dobby the elf, as Hermione and Lily ran towards Dobby, Harry and Ron as Lily was running she felt a sharp pain in her backa nd she fell to the ground she looked towards Harry and shock her head at him just as they disapeared. As Lily laid there she heard Bellatrix say "lets go, let leave her there to die" and then she heard the door slam but footstep walk her way she as she waas about to pass out she saw Snape lifting her up.

Being pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening I look up to see Snape coming through the dungeons door "i need your help someone has broken into Hogwarts i need you to go around the halls but don't worry about anyone seeing you they will all be in the hall with me so you will be fine" i stand up and nod at him as he hands me my wand and i flick my wand and knew clothes appear on me a pair of high-waisted shorts and a top that read 'bad girl good girl curised girl', Snape read it and smirked then disapeared.

You see after Snape saved me he kept me in the dungeons to keep me safe from Voldermort as he told me to everything about him and Dumbledore, so basically no one knew if i was alive or not.

As i walk around the corridors i come to the great hall just as i am about to walk past when i hear "Harry Potter has been spotted in the castle" i automatically disaparate into the corner of the great hall, just as i get there Harry walks out and a sigh of relief comes out of me to no he is safe then behind him then doors of the great hall and the Order walk through ready to attack, I look straight to the Slytherin house and i stop Draco standing there watching the battel happening in front of him as Snape takes his wand out and Mcgonagall steps in front of Harry and attacks Snape where he then fleas from the castle just as everyone starts celebrating Voldermorts voice goes through everyones head i have to cover my ears 'bring me Harry Potter and i will leave hogwarts and everyone you love alone' when the voice stops everyone is staring at Harry thats when i start to walk through the crowds just ask Pansy Parkinson shouts "someone grab him" as she points at Harry Ginny walks in front of him while eveyone starts to move around him i think it's about time people know i am alive so i walk out and as i do i hear grasps i stand in front of ginny in front of Pansy with my wand held out "try it i dare you" "Mr Flich can you take Slytherin house to the dungeons" said Mcgonagall everyone cheered while me and Harry hugged "your alive but how" "Snape saved me but i will tell you more later now we have things to do" as they turn around to all leave mcgonagall speaks "Black Potter it's nice to have you back" we both smile at her and run outside the great hall "where are you going lil?" "i need to do something first but don't worry harry i will come and find you after".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The missing Diadem

Lily runs into Dumbledore old office and opens his thinking memory sink, she looks into the sink wondering if she can do this if she can find out about Draco and why every things been going on so she pulls out the glass tube in her pocket full with a memory from her father that she found when she first moved in with him he told her to use it when she needs to know the truth about everything and now she was ready after everything and now he's not around she needs to know, Lily sighs and pours the memory into the sink and goes in and watches the memory.

Memory:

Lily is standing in headquarters her home she turns around and see's Albus and Sirius looking at each other but not talking she knows they can't see her but she still try's to be quite for when they do start to talk but when they do start to talk that's when she starts getting confused. Sirius "I will not let my daughter go through all of that" Albus "you have to Sirius we all have to do stuff we don't want to do but we have to so we can get to where we need to go she has to get close to him to find out the answers" "but why her, why Lily why not Granger or Weasley?" "because they have a different path to follow and this is Lily's path to follow" Sirius sighs and says "Fine but you are the one who is going to steer Draco towards Lily not the other way around" "I promise Draco to Lily as long as you promise to get through to your daughter and be the best dad you can be that girl needs you, I've watched her while you were in Azkaban she had to figure this all out on her own with no help she grew up with muggles which shouldn't of happened they were great of course but she needed her parents, people who understood her and what she needed, so now Sirius Black you will make it up to that girl of yours and show her just how much you miss and needed her and also need her now because I know you do" "I no Albus I'll be the best if she will let me even then I'll do as much as I can to be in hers and Harry's life mainly Lily's because she's my little girl and always has been" lily didn't realize she was crying until she felt her cheeks become soaked with tears, as Albus was about to leave Sirius said "Albus I will go along with Lily and Draco so we find out information but I don't want Lily to be a memory like I was I want her to be unforgettable to Draco Malfoy nothing less". All Albus could do was nod his head and evaporate leaving Sirius and Lily standing there until.

She get sucked back out of the memory and flung across the room, Lily looks up and says to herself "a memory, unforgettable" then she remembered Harry and she knows he is looking for the Lost diadem another piece of Voldermort and she knew where it is the room of requirement so Lily left Dumbledore's office and went to help Harry.

Lily is standing inside the room of requirement admiring the room when the door opens behind her and Harry walks in Harry "Lily 'they hug' I am so glad you're alive" Lily "me to harry me to" "so you knew the diadem was in here" he said giving her a questionable look but she ignored the look and replied with "yep you go that way and I will go this way then we can find it more easier" "ok shout if you need anything" they both started to walk in separate directions when Lily realized something she has always wanted to do and finally have the confidence she turns and runs back to harry she grabs him and kisses him, when they break apart Lily "I love you my mad best friend" Harry still studded says " I love you too my crazy best friend" they both smile at each other than walk in different directions.

Lily's looking through some boxes when she hears voices that she knew that should be in here so she ran towards the voices and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron v Draco, Crab and Peter there all talking but she not close enough to hear what they are saying, the next thing she sees is Draco, Crab and Peter running away and Ron running after then she knew he would need and also she wanted to show Malfoy what side she really is on so she evaporates and reappears behind a box next to Ron just as she about to go stand next to Ron she hears Draco say "outnumbered Weasley well that is a shame for you that is" Lily had had enough so she walked out wand ready and says "well not totally outnumbered" Ron smirks at Lily as Lily just smiles back then turns back to Draco when she sees Crab produce fire from his wand Ron "Lily can you control it?" Lily "I.I can't it's too much Run" "what?" Lily takes one last look at Draco and saw the love in his eyes and the sorrow and heartache she knew he was hurting to but the fire cut her off so she yells "Run Ron run!" she grab Rons hand and they start running toward Harry and Hermione as they get close Ron says "they set the bloody place on fire" he grabs Hermione while Lily grabs Harry and they see some broomsticks and start flying out of there with Lily leading everyone through the flames. Being too caught up in the flames she didn't realize Harry and Ron had saved Peter and Draco but of course they started to run away but on the way Peter dropped his wand so Lily ran from her friends and picked up his wand and ran after Draco and Peter because she understands now that she is just a memory to Draco she gets what her father meant and she knew that she had failed her father but she knew she could fix that by making herself unforgettable.

Lily runs after Draco and Peter and she sees them down a corridor together so she shouts "Peter lost something" she said holding up his wand this made Draco and Peter stop and turn around, Peter saw what she was holding and said "oh how nice of you to bring it back Black so thoughtful" he said sarcastically Lily just smirked and throw him his wand which he caught then she turned around which everyone knows you never turn your back on your enemy but she wanted to test Draco feelings for her then she heard peter say "Avadaka…" "Avadakavada" Lily turned back and saw Draco's wand pointing at Peter, Draco looks up at Lily and Lily just realize that Draco killed one of his best friends for her, Draco starts walking towards Lily while the war was still going on outside "You're alive I can't believe you're alive I thought you died I saw you get stabbed I saw you" "Snape saved me!" Draco just nodded then looked Lily in the eyes and said "Lily I'm sorry so sorry" "no you're not Draco you're not sorry I can see it in your eyes you got over my death you moved on you forgot about me and before you thought I was dead you pitted me pitted me for falling in love with you and I admit it I am not as strong and you or your precious father but you know what I realize Draco I realized what I am and what I have alwayed been to you" Draco "and what is that then Lily" "A memory" "a memory?" "Yes a memory I alwayed have been a memory to you a memory that will fade in time and reappear if you think of me or some think reminds you of me, I am just a memory, I've always been a memory to everyone I am a memory but mainly to you, mainly you Draco, just like my dad said that I would become a memory to you did you know that my father and Dumbledore set us up to meet to fall in love because that was our path to follow and we were supposed to follow that path always but they didn't know they were going to die they didn't know that you can't make two people fall in love with each other but he's still right I am a memory a memory that will stick in your mind when you remember that I stuck up for you even when your family killed my dad even when you turned and become on Voldermorts side and he forced you kill Dumbledore but you couldn't do it but even when people pitted you I didn't I never gave up on you even when you just stood there, stood there and watched me get Tortured I still had hope because I love you Draco Malfoy yes I am still in love with you even after everything I still want you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright to hold me tell me I am beautiful and for me not to believe it but to you all I am is one thing, a memory." And with tears streaming down both their faces Lily took one last look at him then walked away because she knew after that speech she knew he would always think about her and her speech she knew that she didn't fail her father because she made herself Unforgettable to Draco Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: **Aphrodite!**

Lily made her way to the great hall she walked in looking for anyone she knew as she walked she saw people looking shocked, tending to people, Lily saw a sea of red hair and walked up and stood next to Harry she looked around and saw George hysterically crying, Lily looked down and saw Fred body laying on the floor lifeless, Lily put her hand of her mouth and chocked, she looked away from Freds body by turning her head to the left and what she saw was even worse and she Lupin and Tonks together lying dead on the floor, Lily dropped to her knees next to Harry, she struggled to breath, Harry put his hand on her shoulder just before he walks away, Lily gets up and turns to take on last look at fred Lupin and Tonks then she turns away and runs around the corner of the great hall and stopped near a wall "secreo detra" a normal size black door appeared and she walked in. Lily walked around the room thinking about everything all the fights all the deaths and for what "DRACO!" after minutes had passed Draco had not come "please...please...i need you". Lily felt a present behind her she turned around and saw Draco, Lily dropped to her knees and let out a screams, Draco grabs Lily and pulls her to his chest "shhh tell me, what happened?" "what happened don't you mean what hasn't happened Fred, tonks and Remus are dead everyone i know is dying around me and i can't do anything to stop it" "Lily look at me. look at me" Lily looked at draco with tears running down her face "no matter what happens where we both end up dead of alive i will always love you, I will always Love you Aphrodite" Lily looked at Draco shocked "Draco what did you just do!" "you need to be at your most powerful, i need you to be alive i need you to be my happy ever after" "Draco it will kill me!" all of a sudden Lily started to float and Draco just stood there and watched then a massive white light exploded around Lily, Draco had to cover his eyes that it was so bright, when he uncovered his eyes Lily was standing in front of him looking straight at him, she tilited her head to the side still keeping eye contact with Draco, Draco looked Lily up and down and noticed this girl was not Lily anymore this girl had reddy black curls instead of dark brown, her eyes were bright white instead of bright blue she also had the reddess lips he had ever seen it was like she has painted them, "would you like to see what i can do?" "erm Lily i think we should not and besides you told me what you can do" "Lily that is not my name my name is Aphrodite" Lily tilted her head back and look behind draco and said "hi daddy"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Daddy?

Draco turned around to see what Aphrodite was looking at and he saw Sirius Black and a women he didn't recognize "emm Sirius I swear your supposed to be dead" he said looking confused Sirius "I am dead but we are here to help you save our daughter and to answer you untold question this is Lexi Blank Aphrodite's mother" Draco just stood there watching the couple when he turned to look at Aphrodite and saw that her eyes were still pure white so he turned back to Sirius and said "so how do we save lil. Aphrodite?" Lexi "tell her how you feel really feel everything exactly how you feel" Sirius started to call Aphrodite but she didn't answer him and he knew why she doesn't answer to Aphrodite to him only "A" as soon as he said her nickname she turned towards Sirius and Lexi and ran straight to Sirius and hugged him but she held on for dear life like if she let go he would disappear, Sirius started talking to Aphrodite and she just stood hugging him listening "A my baby girl, my sweet little angle you have done me incredibly proud my sweet, with everything you have done in your life you are so strong so damn strong. And I am so sorry for not being there for you when you were younger and getting myself killed just as I got you back in my life I only spent 4 months with you 4 months and you know I would do anything to take back the night I left you and not telling you were I was going and then for Harry to come back and tell you I was killed by the person you hate most but I can't take it back my sweet girl all I want you to know is I am so proud of your strength and braveness keep being yourself I love you forever my Aphrodite" by the end of Sirius speech Lily and Sirius were both sobbing but Sirius realized that after that speech Lily's eyes were now a mixture of Blue and white she was getting back to herself so he looked at Draco who nodded so he turned Aphrodite around to face Draco who had his hand out which made Aphrodite look at him and bit her lip while taking his hand, Draco pulls Aphrodite to the cabinet and pulled open one of the draws and gave her a letter which she opened and read

Dear Aphrodite

My goddess, my love, My world

Aphrodite if you're reading this I've have either said your name or your snooping around if so stop!, anyway I wrote this letter to tell you how I feel about how the first day I meet you you looked so Damn small and lost it killed me but I didn't know why but now I do it's because I am completely in love with you my goddess the moment I looked into your eyes I saw my life flash I saw things I dreamed about now how you feel the way you smell I saw everything out the main thing I saw was you just you in my future our future together.

My life has changed dramatically since you became mine I don't feel like a cold hearted person anymore I feel warm and fuzzy I no right now you are probably laughing right now but I do I feel like I became who I am because of you it's how you make me feel baby when I see you or hear you laugh that makes your eyes sparkle or when you looking into my eyes and I see them shine every time they do even when you're mad at me even now. I need you to know just how much you mean to me how much of a goddess you are to me and how I want to worship you in every way possible, what I am trying to say is I want you to be mine always I need you .you don't ever doubt that I will always make sure you're not alone you will always be with me maybe not physical but always mentally I will promise you that I'll always be there for you always

Love from your bad boy Malfoy.

After Aphrodite finished reading she turned and looked towards Draco tears streaming down her face she ran towards Draco and kissed him while saying "i. .to" she said against his lips then as she pulled back Draco saw her eyes slowly turning back to being bright blue but her lips stayed bright painted red and her hair stayed red/black curls Lexi "the curse is broken that must have been one powerful letter" Draco stayed focused on Aphrodite but said "I don't understand how" Sirius "because Draco before I died I found out how to save her it was the most common obvious thing it always happens in fairy tales 'he looked toward Draco and saw that he was still confused so he continued' love Draco love was the answer most people can never express verbally so that's why I got you to write the letter before my death Draco 'Sirius turned to Aphrodite and spoke' and you my Aphrodite are now the most powerful witch in the world".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Confused but don't have time to be!

Aphrodite "Most powerful with in the world..But dad I don't understand…" she turned to where her parent's ghosts were supposed to be standing but found no one standing there, so she turned to Draco put her head in her hands and mumbled "I am so confused?" Draco "I know baby but you don't have time to be people need you and it sounds like people are making their way outside, come on".

Draco and Aphrodite made their way to the entrance of the castle and saw people start to gather but before they went outside Aphrodite turned to Draco and said "Promise me you will always come back to me do what you have to do with your parents but always come back to me" "I will baby I love you too much to stay away" "I love you to now stay here I need to go down and see what has happened" she gives him a kiss and walks down toward Ginny were she see Arthur holding Ginny back from doing something so she started walking faster when she hears "Harry potter is dead!".

Aphrodite stops looks up and gasps laying in Hagrids arms was Harry potter tears started to prick her eyes but she knew she couldn't let them full she will never show her weak side not with this many people around. She starts to walk forward and ends up standing next to Ginny and says "trust me it will be alright" Ginny just looked at her and nodded then Lily looked out towards Voldermort army and noticed Bellatrix's starting at her smirking Aphrodite just wanted to growl at her 'wow (Aphrodite thought) were did that come from?'. Aphrodite was to busy staring at Bellatrix to realise that Voldermort had asked if anyone wanted to join them and survive Aphrodite looked back and saw no one move them she turned back to voldermort and saw Luscious call from Draco to come to him and then his mother told him to and she knew he would go she felt him move but she didn't have the guts to turn and watch him leave so she just put her head down staring at the floor when she felt a hand brush her back she looked up and saw Draco walking towards Voldermort when he gave him a hug but Draco did not return the hug but when he let him go he walked straight to his parents hugged them then turned back and started straight at Aphrodite, Aphrodite couldn't tear her eyes away from his but she know that looking into his eyes that he heart just broke a little, they kept looking at each other when something caught her attention out the corner of her eye she turned and saw Harry fall to the floor then gets up and throw a spell at Voldermorts snake then run toward the castle, Aphrodite ran towards harry and Ginny when harry said "we need to kill the snake! Everyone knew what they had to do they went the separate ways when only Aphrodite and Harry where left standing there harry "Lily go get the stone from the forest" "okay and by the way it's Aphrodite" "what who broke the curse?" "Draco but I'll tell you the rest later go harry go".

Then they left and went their separate ways, Aphrodite evaporated and ended up at the outskirts of the forbidden forest with the resurrection stone in her hand, getting lost in the stone Aphrodite didn't realise that there was a death eater behind her trying to sneak up on her but when he stepped on a twig it didn't go to plan, Aphrodite turned around at the sound saw the death eater and ran while putting the stone in her front left pocket, just as she got to a big oak tree she felt a sting in her left forearm she looked down and saw it was bleeding she was about to scream when she remembered where she was so she bit her lip and held her left arm with her right while trying to listen to the death eaters footsteps but instead of footsteps she heard whispered voices so she peaked around the tree and saw the Malfoys with the death eater looking into the forest obviously looking for her, 'CRACK' Aphrodite hide back behind the tree as she stepped on a twig that echoed through the forest "BLACK get out here!" shouted Luscious, all of a sudden Aphrodite felt all emotion come at once then she felt like she exploded, she shook her head which felt heavy so she tried to put her head in her hands but she couldn't so she opened her eyes and looked down and saw pure white furry paws she took a couple of steps back then yelped and turned around when she realised she was in front of the Malfoys and the Death eater "well well well, just like your father, a dog and a failure!" with that comment Aphrodite growled then wimped when she put pressure on her front left paw, after the pain subsided she looked up and saw that Draco and his mother had lowered their wands while Luscious and the death eater still had their wands pointed directly at her then Aphrodite transformed back. As she got back on her two feet she looked down at her plain black strappy top with her skinny jeans and her knee high boots just to make saw she was still clothed, just as she looked back up Luscious shouted "CRUSIO" and Aphrodite fell to the ground in pain as the torturing curse went through her body, she through she was about the pass out when the pain suddenly stopped she opened her eyes and saw Draco had his father's wand in his hand, Aphrodite stood up with the help of Draco's mother, she smiled at her then at the corner of her eye she saw Luscious grab the death eaters wand and point it at Draco so Aphrodite flickered her left hand at the death eater and Luscious which sent them flying, just as she did it she got a shooting pain go through her left arm and she realised her arm was still torn up pretty badly, she looked up at Draco as he touched her right arm then he flicked his wand and her arm cleared up then he did something that surprised not just his mother and his father that was coming back along with the death eater he surprised Aphrodite as well by grabbing her arms and pulling her into a mind blowing kiss when he pulled away he said "come on lets go save Hogwarts" Aphrodite smiled then together they evaporated back to the castle with his parents in tow. Everyone was in battle in the great hall, Aphrodite looked around only looking for one person and one person only and she found her fighting Ginny Weasley, Aphrodite walked over to the fight when Molly Weasley got involved "Not my daughter you Bitch!" Molly fought as hard as she could when Aphrodite got up onto the bench where they were fighting "Bellatrixs Lastrange" she turned around and faced Aphrodite "well well well Black! the last one but not for long" Bella raised her wand to attack Aphrodite when she froze as Molly struck her Aphrodite moved her head around to look at Molly and said "Do you mind?" Molly stepped back and said "all yours" Aphrodite smirked then back at Bellatrixs she raised her wand and lightening struck the castle which made everyone around them stop fighting to watch "Avada kedavra!" Aphrodite screamed.

Bellatrixs dropped down dead in front of everyone, Aphrodite looked up at Ginny and Molly and then turned to face the hall and she saw Draco and His parents standing there watching her, the smirk on her face fell as Dracos mum Narcassia dropped to her knee as she just realised the Aphrodite just killed her sister.

Killing death eaters is easy just people you know is not as easy, with all the death eaters dead in the hall Aphrodite walks out side along with everyone else as they got there just as Harry and Voldermort came flying through the air, Aphrodite stepped forward and got caught with Harry and Voldermort just as she heard Draco scream her name.

Aphrodite, Harry and Voldermort landed on the grounds, Harry and Aphrodite landed on one side while Voldermort was on the other, she looked to Harry who was looking at both of their wands in front of them and at the same time they both grabbed their wands the same time as Voldermort and all three of them attach there magic fighting against each other to win and they did bit by bit Voldermort turned into ash until there was nothing left of him, then Voldermort wand came flying through the air into Harrys hand then he turned to Aphrodite and smiled and she smiled back. Walking back into the main hall hand in hand with Draco, Aphrodite felt a tap on her right shoulder she turned and saw Harry and she pulled him into a hug and whispered to him "it's over".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 19 years later:

Everything was all well in Hogwarts with professor Mcgonagall now headmistress, and with Neville Longbottom as a professor of dark arts also with Luna Longbottom as the professor of magical creatures.

Harry Potter got a job as an aura at ministre of magic along with his wife Ginny Weasley but while they were free they had 3 children James Sirius Potter aged 14, Albus Severus Potter aged 12 and Lily Luna Potter age 9.

Ronald Weasley is also an aura while his wife Hermione Granger worked as the minster of magic, they also had children 2 in fact Rose Weasley aged 12 and Hugo Weasley aged 9.

Draco Malfoy became an aura while is parents were in azkaban he decided to settle down and become good for oncehe married Aphrodite Black who was a professor at Hogwarts teacher free hand magic they had 2 children called Scorpius Sirius Malfoy aged 15 and their daughter Alexis Narcassia Malfoy age 13.

Everything was how it was supposed to be in the wizardaring world there always going to be bad guys but they would also sort it out and they all would come together to protect their children. Harry snapped the elders wand but kept the invisibility cloak while Aphrodite kept the resurrection stone were she could talk to her father whenever she wanted but at the end of every conversation that they he always said 'my Aphrodite always Unforgettable'.

THE END!


End file.
